There are numerous ways in which people relax. Sitting on a couch, reclining in an easy chair, lounging by the pool in a chaise, sunning on a blanket at the beach, and laying in a hammock in the shade on a hot sunny day are but a few ways in which people relax to escape life's stresses. Boating using personal watercraft is also a popular way in which people relax, but to get truly comfortable in a row boat, canoe, or kayak is quite difficult (e.g., hard surfaces and not much space) and/or quite dangerous (e.g., a canoe could easily tip if a person falls asleep and slumps to one side). One important factor to proper relaxation is the ability to stretch out one's body into a very comfortable position. Row boats, canoes, and kayaks provide users with sitting positions in which most of the user's weight is transferred directly through the user's ischium bones (“sits bones”) onto a hard seat. Another aspect of relaxation is a quiet environment. Small internal combustion engine (“ICE”) outboard motors are also quite noisy and/or smelly, so they are not conducive to promoting relaxation. Indeed, ICE outboard motors are frequently banned by municipalities on some ponds, lakes and rivers for reasons due to the noise they produce.
Another important factor to proper relaxation is the ability to doze off and nap. Falling asleep alone in a row boat, kayak, or canoe can be quite difficult (e.g., too uncomfortable) and/or quite dangerous (e.g., a canoe or kayak could easily tip if a person falls asleep and slumps to one side). Accordingly there is a need for personal watercraft, optionally motorized, which are designed to be very comfortable and promote personal relaxation, and even allow one to doze off and nap while maintaining personal safety. The “Melloship” personal watercraft inventions described herein are designed to provide this need.